Nativity scene!
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: What happens when the XME teens are all 4 or 5 year olds rehersing for the school nativity? With Mystique as there teacher? One word. HELL.


_**What if the mutants teens were all 4/5 year olds in a nativity scean at school! The cast is:**_

Teacher-Mystique/Mrs Darkholme

Narrator-Wanda Maximoffe

Mary-Kitty Pryde  
Joseph-Lance Alvers

Inn Keeper-Pietro Maximoffe  
Inn Keepers wife-Rogue

Shepard 1-Roberto DaCosta  
Shepard 2-Bobby Drake  
Shepard 3-Ray Crisp  
Shepard 4-Jamie Maddox  
Shepard 5-Evan Daniels_****_

King 1-Scott Summers  
King 2-Todd Tolansky  
King 3-Freddy Dukes

Angel 1-Jean Grey  
Angel 2-Amara Aquilla  
Angel 3-Jubilation Lee  
Angel 4-Tabitha Smith  
Angel 5-Rahne Sinclair

Now its a play rehersal going down the tubes!

"Right Children! Places for opening scene! Hurry up! Get a move on!" Mrs Darkholme shouted at a bunch of unruley 4/5 yearolds.  
"Can i go to the toilet miss?" A older red headed girl asked.  
"No Jean, just stay there. You were at the toilet during break!"  
"But miss!"  
"No. Now move. Inn Keeper and his wife on stage now!"

A small white haired boy and a girl who was taller than him with redish brown hair and white bangs came and stood near the left of the stage.  
"It is time to go to bed. Hurry up wife so that I can lock the door." The white haired boy known as Pietro said in a robotic voice.  
"Yes husband." She paused and looked at him. She nudged him with her elbow and he just looked at her. There was a 30 second pause. "Was that the door?" She asked pointedly.  
"Nobody knocked though!" Pietro pouted.  
"Good covering Rogue, if that happens on the night Pietro just keep going."  
"But nobody knocked though!" Pietro stomped his foot.  
"Just let it rest Pietro! Remember to knock Lance."  
"K!" A shout came from behind the curtains.  
"Carry on then!"  
There was a long paused and Mrs Darkholme growled. "Whats happening?"  
"Nobody knocked! I was waiting for the knock!" Pietro whined. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"I was waiting for you though!" A small brown haired boy-Lance-stomped on, a tiny brunette sucking her thumb following, something stuffed under her top.  
"Just get a move on!" Mrs Darkholme pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"He didn't not though!"  
"JUST MOVE!"  
"Come in stranger, what do you want?" Pietro asked glaring at Lance.  
"A roof over our head..." He joined his hands together above his head. "So that the baby..." He swept his hand to the side, hitting the small blue eyed in the stomach, causing a light 'oof' to come out the tiny girl and her to bend forward with the impact slightly. "Can be born."  
"There is no room in the inn." Pietro said robotically. "There might have been if you'd knocked though!" He stuck his tounge out at Lance.  
"He doesn't say that miss! Right Kitty?" Lance shouted and the tiny brunette nodded.  
"Just say your lines Pietro. Carry on Lance."  
"We will stay in the stable round the corner." Lance said.  
"This way." Rogue pointed across the stage and led them in a cirle as Pietro left the stage.  
A girl with short black hair stood at the front of a stage reading a script into a microphone.  
"The wife led them awound(Around) to the thtable(Stable). It wath(was) cowd(cold)." She grinned, speaking with a lisp. "And diwty(Dirty)."  
"Well done Wanda." Mrs Darkholme nodded.  
"Good night stranger travellers." Rogue said walking off stage.  
"Hurry Joseph. I am having the baby bring that manager over here." The tiny brunette known as Kitty said slowly as if trying to remember her lines.  
"It manger Kitty, not Manager."  
"Bring that manger over here." She pulled a baby from under her top, wrapped in a blanket. Her bump had gone. "There it is done. We shall call him: A baby jesus."  
Suddenly 5 boys came in, wearing dressing gowns and teatowels on there heads.  
"We have come far to see a baby jesus. An Angel gave us a fright and told us to get over here quick." A tanned skinned boy with a brazillian accent said grinning to where the audience would be.  
"They didn't knock either!" Pietro screamed running on pointing at the 'shepards'.  
"Shut up Pietro! Or I will give your part, to someone else." Mrs Darkholme growled evily.  
Pietro ran off stage.  
"Come and see him." Kitty said. There was a long pause.  
"Hurry up and get on Pietro!"  
A dark skinned girl ran on with wings a halo and a silver wand. "He's crying miss!"  
"Why is he crying Amara?"  
Amara shrugged and went off stage and Pietro came on.  
"I waaaana do the plaaaaaay missssss!" He cried, tears spilling down his face.  
"Right i'm sorry carry on." Mrs Darkholme sighed.  
"You..you..yoooooooooooooooooo!" He wailed bursting into tears again.  
Rogue sighed stomping on stage. "You have visitors." She said covering for the white haired boy.  
Three boys in shiney cloaks, plastic crowns and carrying various things came in.  
"We bring you gold!" A boy with red shades said standing to the side of Kitty.  
"And frankysense."  
"Its francincense Todd."  
"And Frankysense."  
"Carry on i'll sort it later."  
"And Myrrrrrrrrrrrh!" The last very large boy said, rolling the R.  
"Thanks, like that will come in handy." Lance muttered rolling his eyes.  
"Come and look at A Baby Jesus. Then stand over there." Kitty said pointing to her right.  
"I knew that!" The boy with the red glasses yelled and kicked the baby, its head coming off and rolling across the stage. All the kids found this hilarious and started laughing.  
"Stop laughing! We are talking about the Baby Jesus here! Now stop carrying on!" No one moved all scared of her. "Kitty." She said threw gritted teeth. "Pick. Up. Baby. Jesus'. Head. And. CARRY ON!"  
Kitty shuffled across the stage, Lances hand still on her shoulder and picked up the head then shuffled back.  
"But it won't stay on miss!"  
"I'll sort it later with some sellotape, now please carry on we're running out of time."  
"Here are some angels too see you." Rogue said, still covering for the sobbing Pietro.  
"Can I pleaaaase go to the toilet miss!" Jean whined leading the other 4 angels-all dressed in fairy wings, halos and with wands.  
"No. Now carry on."  
"Wearetheangelscometoseeourlord." Jean said, kneeing down infront of the shepards, saying it very fast as if it would make the thing go faster so she could go to the toilet.  
"Yes we have come to see him." A small Chinese-American girl said grinning at one of the shepards, a dirty brown haired boy who blushed.  
"Jubilee stop looking at Bobby, and look ahead!"  
"Isn't he lovely." A blond girl said loudly grinning mishciviously  
"Lets all sing a song to celebrate." A brownish red headed girl with a scotish accent said quietly, looking at the floor shyly.  
Suddenly the smallest of the shepards yelped.  
"Whats going on over there Shepards?" Mrs Darkhole sighed.  
"Evans pushing me miss!" The small shepard moaned.  
"But he's not standing in the right place miss!" A dark skinned boy yelled.  
"I'm hot miss!" Another whined, this one with yellow hair and orange bangs sticking up.  
"Stop messing around! I've had enough! Evan move over and give Jamie some more room."  
Evan moved a tiny step.  
"More."  
Another tiny step.  
"MORE!"  
He took a normal step.  
"Right lets go from the song. After 3. 1, 2,-"  
"AWAY IN A MANGER-" Todd started singing.  
"I SAID AFTER 3!" Mrs Darkhole screeched. "3."  
They all started singing very badly off key. Untill halfway threw the song, when Jean stopped and looked shocked. Amara stopped and sniffed then scrunched her face up and looked a Jeans behind. She giggled then told Jubilee, who told the blond, who told the shy red head, who told the Innkeeper and his wife, who told the narattor. Jubilee then told Bobby, who told the other shepards. Roberto whispered to Kitty who told Lance who told the 3 kings. After a few seconds all of the cast exept Jean was laughing.  
"Whats wrong now!" Mrs Darkholme growled.  
"She's stinking miss!"  
"Amara thats terrible! Say sorry now!"  
"But she is miss!"  
"She is!" The loud blond angel giggled. "I think she's dirtied her pants!"  
This caused all the other kids to laugh again and Miss Darkhole to check Jeans behind.  
"Ohh..." Mrs Darkhole said feeling guilty for not letting her go. "Go to the toilet Jean, i'll be along in a minute." She went back to her place. "Carry on."  
"Jesus grew up to be a man." Freddy said.  
"Hallejuah praise the lord!"  
"Not yet Ray."  
"He died on the cross for us to live." Lance said.  
"Hallejuah praise the lord!"  
"Not yet Ray! You speak after Pietro."  
"And then was raised up."  
"Now Ray.  
Ray mummbled something pouting with his arms crossed.  
"Jesus wanths(wants) to thpeek(Speak) to you with thith(This) thong(Song), so open your heart and thing(Sing) along!" Wanda grinned at the audience.  
A song came on in the back ground and all the kids started dancing and swaying. Suddenly loud blond smacked the shy red head over the head with her wand, causing Jubilee to smack the blond.  
"That wasn't nice Tabby!"  
Tabby then pushed Jubilee into the shepards causing them to all fall against each other. Then all hell broke loose. The angels were hitting each other with there wands, the Pietro started crying, Rogue was fighting with Wanda, the three kings were shouting and pushing each other, the shepards were wrestling, Kitty was hitting Lance with baby jesus' head and Lance was trying to protect himself by swatting at her.   
"Stop! Stop it now! STOP!" Mrs Darkholme screamed. All the kids stopped terrified. "Get back to my room. We need to have a little chat. MOVE IT!" All the kids ran to the room at full pelt.  
Mrs Darkholme crummbled to her knees.  
"Why? Why me? Why did I get the trouble makers!" She sobbed throwing baby jesus' head across the stage.

_**What you dudes think? R&R sorry if i offended anyone! lol**_  



End file.
